Ce qu'ils sont devenus
by The Queen of Rats
Summary: Suite de petits OS sur mes différents personnages Dresseurs, ce qu'ils font de leur vie, tout ça tout ça... Présence de yaoi, comme d'hab' !
1. Nero

**Nero**

Le combat avait été affreusement rapide. Le challenger, au départ venu pour affronter Cynthia, avait aussi eu à faire avec la Maîtresse officieuse de la League – qui avait vaincu la blonde mais ne tenait pas à avoir son titre. C'était Cynthia elle-même qui avait forcé Nero à se battre contre son opposant, malgré le fait que la rouquine n'avait pas de pokémons adaptés pour ce genre de défi. En effet, son équipe était actuellement composée de ses trois premiers pokémons, un Pingoleon, un Etouraptor et un Lucray, ainsi ses deux Gardevoirs, la mère et la fille et excepté pour la dernière, ils étaient tous au niveau maximum.

Autant dire que le challenger se prit une belle dérouillée, qui lui mit les larmes aux yeux. Nero, l'air blasée, se retourna vivement vers la Maîtresse de Sinnoh, se servant de son talon-aiguille pour faire balancer et taper du bout du pied sur le sol.

« Tu crois que j'ai qu'ça à foutre moi ? Dézinguier des pauvres petits ? Hein ? Y a que Garance que ça amuse ! »

La jeune Gardevoir, une shiny présentement, eut un petit rire cristallin. Son père, le Pingoleon, claqua sa langue dans son bec en signe de désapprobation, et Cynthia eut un pauvre sourire : elle essayait de ne pas rire.

« J'avais besoin de pimenter un peu la chose, je m'ennuie moi !

-C'pas une raison ! Regarde ça, Muku culpabilise maintenant. »

En fait, l'Etouraptor n'en avait absolument rien à faire, aussi disuctait-il tranquillement avec le Luxray de choses et d'autres, agitant parfois ses grandes ailes pour appuyer ses propos. Le félin électrique battait tranquillement de la queue.

« Dis juste que tu n'aimes pas ce boulot, voilà tout.

-J'aime pas ce job et j'aime pas foutre la pâtée aux p'tits jeunes avec mes vétérans ! T'aurais pu me prévenir, j'aurais prit des pokémons plus adaptés.

-Mais non, mais non.

-Débile !

-Hé, montre l'exemple aux petits, ne parle pas comme ça.

-J'suis vieille !

-Mais non... Tu fais la trentaine.

-J'ai 2887 ans ! »

Cynthia poussa un long soupir avant de river son œil noir sur le challenger, qui écoutait la conversation en affichant un air de Magicarpe suffocant. Ses yeux fixaient la longue queue qui s'agitait au bas du dos de Nero tout en imprégnant son âge. Ouais, avouer devant un simple d'esprit qu'elle était une elfe, c'était peut-être pas la meilleure des options... La rouquine, se rendant compte du manège des deux humains, feula en levant les bras au ciel.

« Et voilà ! C'est pour ça que je refuse ton job, blondasse ! »

* * *

 **En vérité ça doit être chiant d'être Maître de la Ligue, non?... O.o**


	2. Luca

**Luca**

Un regard à sa montre. Encore un. Puis un autre. Un grognement. Un juron. Son Manternel penche la tête sur le côté, lui demandant ainsi ce qui ne va pas. Sa dresseuse, habillée en homme pour l'occasion – Luca ne refuse jamais un costume trois-pièces –, soupire.

« Si ce show de mes deux commence pas bientôt je vais rater le départ du Métro de Combat... »

Le petit pokémon vert sifflote pour lui remonter le moral, même si lui aussi attend avec impatience le début de la représentation. Depuis qu'il est Larveyette, il a fréquenté cette scène de Volucité, Miru à l'habitude mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, puisque le petit Héricendre fait ses débuts avec lui. Noiz est aussi un pokémon de Luca, et il a le trac. Le Manternel essaie de son mieux de le réconforter, mais avec la brune aux courts cheveux frisés qui trépigne à côté d'eux, ce n'est pas une mince affaire.

Enfin la représentation commence. Luca les abandonne pour prendre sa place sur les confortables sièges du Music-Hall, et admire d'un œil plein d'étoiles ses deux protégés faire des étincelles sur scène. Miru éclipse tous les autres, même Noiz malheureusement pour lui – d'autant que le public connaît déjà bien le Manternel, il est donc normal qu'il soit plus apprécié. A la fin de la représentation, la brune est sur les chapeaux-de-roues, et elle est obligée d'abandonner les deux pokémons à Lindsay, un jeune homme qui travaille au Music-Hall et qui s'est lié d'amitié avec Miru.

« Je viens vous chercher dès que j'ai fini, mes chéris !, crie-t-elle en sortant. »

Vite, vite, le métro est à trois rues d'ici, en courant vite, elle peut y arriver... Toute essoufflée, la brune s'adosse à l'entrée, tentant de reprendre son souffle. La course, c'est pas son truc. Le sport en général, en fait, et ça se voit bien. Elle transpire grave dans son costume et ses grosses lunettes glissent sur son nez. Et même pas un pokémon eau sur elle pour l'hydrater ! Tant pis, un battement d'ailes devrait suffire pour la refroidir. Haletante, elle libère sa chauve-souris draconique, pokémon tout droit venu de Kalos, où elle est partie en vacances quelques mois auparavent.

« Amoureia chérie, je veux bien un peu d'air frais steuplait. »

Avec un ricanement, la Bruyverne s'exécute. Un peu revigorée, Luca s'approche de la billeterie et empoigne son ticket. C'est à la fois très drôle et assez embarassant de voir les regards posés sur ses pokémons, en particulier Amoureia, voire Notre-Dame lorsqu'elle méga-évolue. Mais la brune est parfaitement fière de son équipe, composée donc de la Bruyverne, d'un – enfin, considérée comme une femelle – Métalosse chromatique, une Apireine et une Spiritomb. Oui, c'est une bonne équipe, bien entraînée, avec une stratégie établie d'un commun accord entre les cinq. Une équipe qui fonctionne la plupart du temps, sauf bien sûr devant des adversaires plus aguerris.

Elles perdent au bout de quatorze combats dans le Métro. C'est un très bon score, estime la Dresseuse, qui marque ainsi un nouveau record personnel. Bon, elle est encore loin du nombre de fois où elle a battu le Conseil Quatre en combats amicaux, mais c'est très bien, elles progressent toutes à une bonne vitesse. C'est en souriant que la joyeuse équipe sort du long véhicule et débarque sur les quais. La brune accorde un câlin à chacune d'entre elles.

« Goyah-sensei serait fièr de vous, vous le savez hein ? »

* * *

 **Quelle horreur la vie citadine, vous trouvez pas? ;_;**


	3. Piercey

**Piercey**

Un bordel sans nom s'étalait devant ses yeux gris. Pas un désordre matériel, non, il s'agissait là d'une débandade de t-shirts bleus qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens, criant, se bousculant, s'injuriant, évitant ou non les pokémons qui étaient dans le même état. Tout ceci provoquait un capharnaüm monstre qui écorchait les oreilles de Piercey, debout juste à l'entrée du hangar. Mêlés aux cris, il y avait aussi les Medhyena et Grahyena qui grognaient, les Nosferalto qui battaient méchamment des ailes et les Sharpedo qui faisaient des allers-retours entre le sous-marins et les quais.

Un tic de sourcil agita le visage du jeune homme, qui se passa une main dans les cheveux, juste derrière son bandana bleu. Il allait péter un câble, si ça continuait comme ça. Un sbire s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, s'étant sans doute prit le pied sur une queue de chien ténébreux, et le carton qu'il tenait dans les mains se fendit par terre, déversant tout son contenu. La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le chenal.

« PUTAIN MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE, POURQUOI CETTE FOUTUE ORGANISATION EST PAS FOUTUE D'ÊTRE ORGANISÉE, HEIN ?! »

Chaque sbire cligna des yeux, effarés par le cri de Piercey il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et tapait méchamment du pied sur le sol, des éclairs dans les yeux.

« Jackson !, continua-t-il en s'adressant à celui qui était tombé. Si c'truc est trop lourd, demande de l'aide au lieu d't'emmerder à pas te casser la gueule ! C'pas compliqué non !

-Tiens, le petit prend de l'assurance on dirait ! »

Le brun se retourne pour faire face à Matthieu, suivit d'Arthur et de Sarah. Ils ont tous un sourire amusé aux lèvres, comme si voir le petit Piercey crier sur les sbires était un joyeux spectacle. Pas impressionné pour un sou, le jeune homme s'approche du chef de la Team Aqua et pointe un index colérique sur son torse musclé – sa tête arrive au niveau de ses clavicules –.

« Et toi là ! Si t'y mettais du tiens, les choses se passeraient mieux !

-Hé, j'vois pas pourquoi tu t'énèrves, c'toujours comme ça avant les départs !, répondit Arthur de sa voix tonitruante.

-Ouais bah c'est pas hyper productif c'te technique, même Sarah le pense !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes pour y remédier, gamin ?

-Un peu plus d'organisation dans le travail ! »

Peut-être Piercey allait-il continuer, peut-être pas, personne ne pût le savoir puisqu'Arthur emprisonna ses lèvres entre les siennes, envahissant la bouche du plus jeune de sa langue avide. Le petit brun se laissa faire, répondant manifestement au baiser.

« Moi je pense que tu devrais t'détendre un peu, tu m'stresses, souffla le grand manitou. »

 **Et vous? Vous préférez la team Magma ou Aqua? Et quelle est votre Team préférée toute génération confondue? Moi c'est la team Galaxy ! Hélio est trop cool ! *^***


	4. Wilfre

**Wilfre**

L'odeur des bois était l'odeur préférée de Wilfre. Les feuilles humides, l'écorce des arbres humides, le sucre des nids de Coconfort, l'herbe fraîche... C'était vraiment dans les forêts que le Dresseur aux cheveux blancs se sentait le mieux. Ce sentiment de plénitude passait allègrement à ses Pokémons, actuellement occupés à s'amuser entre les arbres. Seize le Dardargnan voletait dans les branches, suivi par la Roucarnage Shae qui s'essayait au slalom, tandis que le joyeux couple Nidoran mâle et femelle Noé et Zacharie paraissaient dans un cercle de lumière non-filtré par l'épais feuillage. Seul Copernik, l'Alligatueur, restait en place, tranquillement allongé aux pieds d'un Wilfre à genoux.

« Hé, Coper', mets-toi sur le dos, je vais te mettre tes gouttes. »

Le crocodile bleu obéit sagemenent et riva son seul œil valide vers son Dresseur. Copernik avait l'apparence d'une grosse brute effrayante : un Alligatueur couvert de cicatrices fait forcément son affaire. Borgne d'un œil dont la paupière ne se fermerait plus jamais, la patte antérieure droite couverte d'une étrange cicatrice et des traces de griffes sur le torse, le mastoc bleu avait tout pour effrayer. Pourtant, il n'en était rien en vérité : c'était l'être le plus gentil et bon que Wilfre avait rencontré de toute sa vie. Copernik émit un soupir d'aise une fois que son Dresseur eût fini d'humidifier son œil blanc.

« Ça te dirait d'aller passer la nuit à Mauville, chez Albert ? Je suis sûr que ça ferait plaisir à Shae ! »

Pour toute réponse, l'Alligatueur grogna pour affirmer son refus catégorique. Wilfre soupira.

« Me dis pas que tu lui en veux encore pour sa déclaration ? … Oh, Copernik, vraiment... »

Une lueur bleutée entoura le pokémon, qui devint en moins d'une minute un humain nu comme un ver et de fine corpulence. Toujours couvert de cicatrices, il approchait la majorité – soit deux ans de moins que son Dresseur –, avait les cheveux bleus surmontés d'une crête rouge, un grand œil gris plein d'étoiles et des dents acérées. Il se jeta au cou du blandin et serra comme on serra une bouée de sauvetage.

« Mais tu es à moi !, dit-il de sa voix fluette. Je ne veux pas qu'on te tourne autour ! »

Seul un rire parvint à ses oreilles alors que Wilfre le rabattait par terre et l'embrassait fougueusement. Copernik passa ses jambes autour des hanches de l'humain, ondulant du bassin et gémissant contre les fines lèvres. Oubliés les pokémons et oublié l'entraînement pour obtenir le septième Badge.

« Laisse tomber Albert, souffla Wilfre entre deux baisers humides. C'est toi que j'aime. »

 **Ah mah gad. J'adore les Gijinkas. Mais on est d'accord que ça fait un peu zoophile là '-'**


End file.
